


Tom's Ripped Hoodie

by FlowersForBrains



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Fighting, Interpretable as tomtord, M/M, Other, Tumblr Prompts, Writing Prompt, they tussle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersForBrains/pseuds/FlowersForBrains
Summary: Tom's hoodie gets ripped in an unusual way, only one person to blame for that. [you can interpret this as tomtord, if you want.]





	Tom's Ripped Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was from tumblr user: the-modern-typewriter !  
> Siblings prompt #4, but without siblings.

"You asshat!"  
Tom slammed open his bedroom door, holding his hoodie and stomping into the living room. Edd, Matt and Tord all sitting on the couch were taken off guard, and looked to Tom.  
"Tom! what's wro-"  
Edd was cut off, by Tom who was looking furiously angry.  
"He's the issue! He's messing with me again!"  
He hissed, pointing to Tord as he rolled his eyes and yawned as Tom explained.  
"I left you with my hoodie when we were all at the mall. You went into a weapons store Tord, and I didn't notice that you ripped my hoodie until we got back!"  
Tom's voice growing in volume as he stood in front of Tord, who was seemingly not stunned from getting yelled at.  
"Why the hell did you do that?!" Tom shoved the hoodie at Tord, it landed on his lap, and tom grabbed the front of Tord's hoodie.  
"At least apologize if you're gonna keep shut about why!"  
Tord grabbed Tom's wrist with a hand.  
"I wont apologize for trying to get you to stop wearing that horrible color already. Now let go."  
He glared at Tom, as Tom's face changed to pure frustration and anger. drew a arm back and punched him in the nose.  
"Oh, getting more pushy are you tom?" Tord growled, grabbing Tom's wrists and twisting, using his Own body to push tom off him. With Tom's ripped hoodie falling too.  
"Ah, this is nostalgic!”  
Tord slammed Tom's wrists into the floor, kneeing tom in the chest, grinning.  
"I love beating you. It’s just like when we were younger, hm? You never could win against me then either.”  
Tom gasped for air, kicking up at Tord's ribs. “And you never did stop being a filthy cheat.”  
Tom hissed weakly, freeing an arm and punching Tord squarely in the chin. Tord bit down on his cheek, but his grin broadened before he pulled back, breathing hard. Tom rolled over, gasping for air, shuddering.  
"Sure, I'm still "cheating."  
Tord said mockingly, sitting up and regaining his composure, while using air quotes.  
"I'm using loopholes in your horrible fighting techniques duh, that's not cheating, now is it?"  
Tom sat up, the fight Turning from physical to verbal.  
"The whole reason you're cheating then is because you think I'm trash at fighting?!"  
He spat, turning his head to Matt and Edd as they walked over to the two now on the floor.  
"Okay okay, that's enough you two-"  
Matt started to say, before getting cut off.  
"It's not over until he apologizes for ripping my hoodie!"  
Tom insisted, fully planning to stay and force Him to apologize.  
"Why should I?"  
Tord snorted, crossing his arms in defiance.  
"It's a terrible color on you anyways."  
He shrugged while smirking at tom.  
"You're just horrible! You can't even apologize for something simple!"  
Tom glared, fully ready to punch him in the face like he deserved.  
"Tom that's enough!"  
Tom and Tord both turned to look at Edd.  
"Stop fighting you two, tom you have other hoodies, and Tord, say you're sorry already."  
Edd huffed, crossing his arms. Tord had blankly stared at Tom, mouth shut and intent on not saying a word.  
"Whatever, if he's not going to say sorry, then this isn't worth my time."  
Tom, picking up the ripped hoodie. Tord got up, with slight assistance from Edd, walking off to his room. But not without brushing against Tom.  
"I'm sorry for ripping your hoodie, goodnight, idiot."  
Tom was taken back by what he said last, but appreciated the apology.  
"Yeah, goodnight."  
He turned back to his room, and went to bed for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is:  
> 4) "Ah, this is nostalgic!” The antagonist slammed their sibling’s wrists into the dirt, grinning. “I love beating you. It’s just like when we were kids, hm? You never could win against me then either.” “And you never did stop being a filthy cheat.”The antagonist’s grin broadened before they pulled back, breathing hard. The protagonist rolled over, gasping for air, shuddering. [I hope you enjoyed reading this drabble! More to come!]


End file.
